


Running From the Madhouse

by Lightsoul33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gun Violence, Kidnapped, M/M, Minor Injuries, Suspense, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: Sugawara Koshi is one of Japan's top spies. During his last mission he was kidnapped by the Red Army and now he must escape. The only issue: no one has ever escaped from the Red Army before. However, Suga is determined to continue his mission and return to his love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This was kind of a random idea I had. I love strong, independent Suga who definitely kicks butt. So I figured he would be an awesome spy!
> 
> Inspired by Madhouse by Little Mix
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Suga’s heart was hammering as he rounded the corner. His skin was damp with sweat and his eyes darted from side to side. He heard the sounds of shouting behind him followed by men running in his direction. Suga tried to pull his hands apart but the shackles clicked around his wrists. His eyes flashed in the direction of a clock on the wall. Suga continued moving forward down the next hallway.

“There he is,” someone behind him called.

Another voice shouted, “Surrender now or we’ll open fire!”

Suga covered his head with his cuffed hands as bullets started flying through the air. He felt his body crash into the wall as he tried to avoid the stream of bullets. If he could just make it to the next corner he was sure he could lose them when he wasn’t in such a narrow space. His bare feet padded across the tile as he ran for the safety of the corner. “Oh no you don’t.”

Suga hissed as a bullet grazed his arm drawing blood. He heard the men cheer, “Good shot, Kuroo!” 

“Next time I’ll bring him down,” Kurro promised as he pointed his gun once more.

Annoyed Suga decided to change his plans. He turned and started running towards the men chasing after him. Most of them were reloading their guns with new magazines as he charged towards them. The men wearing red armor quickly pointed their guns at him, but Suga dodged the next attacks by wrapping his cuffed hands around one of the nearby men’s wrist and twisting. The chains tightened around Suga’s wrists, but he heard the snapping of bones from the man beneath him. However, Suga didn’t really care at this moment. He currently had a hostage, but he wouldn’t need him for long. 

Using his new shield Suga charged forward knocking three of the five men on the ground. The other two dodged the attack, but weren’t quick enough the dodge Suga. He threw a kick at the one man sending him through a nearby glass display of the holding facilities accomplishments. Then, in a single movement Suga unwrapped himself from the hostage and shoved the man into Kuroo. With the Red Army sedated Suga plucked the key from Kuroo’s belt and rushed around the corner.

He removed the cuffs and slipped them in the back pocket of his white pants as he looked for a way out. His eyes locked on a ventilation shaft and a wicked smile crossed his face. With a quick glance at the clock on the wall he hurried into the ventilation shaft. Just as he was positioning the vent in place her heard the footsteps warning him that Kuroo and his squad were hot on his trail. 

Trying to calm his heavy breathing Suga covered his mouth as he waited in the deafening darkness. Suga could vaguely see movement on the other side of the vent. Kenma put his hands on his hips, “Where did he go?”

Kurro narrowed his eyes, “He has to be around him somewhere. We’ll not give up until he is found. This facility has never let anyone escape, and he knows far too much to be released now.”

Suddenly a short man wearing a lab coat entered the room, “What’re you all doing?”

Kuroo and the rest of the squad bowed, “Dr. Yaku.”

Yaku narrowed his eyes, “Commander Lev wanted me to interrogate the prisoner, but he isn’t in his cell.”

“Well, um, about that—”

Kuroo was suddenly sent to the floor as Yaku kicked him. Then, Yaku grabbed Kuroo by his collar. “You better find him or you better hope I don’t find you.” Yaku threw Kuroo onto the floor before he stormed from the room. 

Once Yaku was gone Kuroo turned to the rest of the men. “You heard him. I don’t care if you have to rip this facility apart: find him!”

The men started running and searching in different directions as Suga turned and headed down the ventilation shaft. His fingers were trembling as he headed down the dark tunnel towards the narrow slitted beacon of light in the distance. Suga would need a miracle to escape this facility, but Suga wasn’t going to wait for one to show up. In all of his years of being the top spy of Japan he’s learned that miracles don’t come to those that wait for them. You have to make your own miracles. 

During his last mission he was investigating a secret transaction between the heir of an important Russian family and a major military weapons manufacturer. Unfortunately he had been captured by the Russian spy’s Red Army. Thankfully he was able to transmit a message to his partner before he was captured. Giving him all of the information that Suga had gathered so even if Suga’s escape attempt was a failure and he ended up a casualty the Japanese spy force would still be able to continue their mission.

Suga’s fingers grazed the vent as he looked through the slits to see if it was safe for him to emerge. He could see a door that lead to the outside—just on the other side of the security desk—if he could slip past the guard then he would be free. Slowly he popped the vent out of place and slid into the hallway. He looked around for something to help him distract the guard on duty. He snuck up to the desk with his back pressed to the cold wood. He could hear the popping of gum to his left signalling that the guard’s attention was on the other side of the desk.

With one hand Suga reached onto the desk for something to throw, and his hand felt a stapler. Exhaling in relief as he hand closed over the small metal device. Slowly, cautiously, and silently Suga lowered the stapler from the desk. Once it was safe in his possession he cradled it in his arm. He was only going to have one shot at this. Eyes focused Suga grabbed the stapler in one hand and hurled it down the opposite hallway. As if on cue the guard jumped to his feet, “What the hell was that?”

The man abandoned his post, and the second his back was turned Suga ran. He shoved the door open and his bare feet were instantly caressed by warm earth. The wind made his ashen hair dance around his face as he headed for the gate. He could taste his freedom. Suddenly an alarm bell rang through the air and red sirens covered the earth with their light. Suga raced towards the spot in the gate where he knew he was waiting for him. 

His heart was hammering so hard against his chest, Suga thought he might have a heart attack. Every inhale of air felt like fire burning his lungs. Then the person on the other side of the fence became clear. Daichi pulled his motorcycle to a halt next to the fence. He climbed off the motorcycle and ripped his helmet off in the process. “Suga!”

Suga’s eyes widened in relief as he finally saw Daichi there waiting to bring him to safety. Suddenly Kuroo’s voice declared over the intercom, “You have come farther than any, but here is where I will stop you, Sugawara. You might escape the clutches of men, but the Red Army’s mighty lionesses won’t let you be free that easily.” A mighty roar filled the air and Suga’s heart sank just as echoing growls followed the first. Whipping his head around he saw giant lionesses charging towards him their eyes glowing with the thrill of the hunt. Suga hit the fence with a clattering of iron as he started to scale the enclosure. However, before he could even get halfway the pack leader swatted Suga from the fence.

He fell to the ground with a thud as Daichi ran to the fence. “Suga!”

The lioness snarled at Suga as he kicked her in the face. Yaku’s voice boomed over the intercom, “Do not let them escape, my pets.” The pack leader roared once more causing the others to retreat. Hearing the call of her master the lioness sunk her teeth into Suga’s pant leg and started dragging him back in the direction of the facility. Suga clawed at the ground trying to stop her from dragging him back. Behind him he could hear the sound of boots approaching him. Suga watched as Daichi scaled the fence and charged the lioness. The lioness was sent flying and Daichi reached out a hand for Suga.

However, he was intercepted by Kuroo who sent Daichi flying back into the fence with a hard kick to the chest. Stumbling to his feet Suga winced as he put pressure on the leg that the lioness had just dragged him by. He could see blood dotting the white pants he wore, and it was rapidly spreading. Breathing through his teeth Suga turned to Kuroo and Daichi who were fighting beside the fence. Kuroo was throwing punch after punch at Daichi beating him into the fence with loud whines from the fence. 

Pulling the handcuffs from his pocket Suga charged forward and locked one of the Kuroo’s hands to the fence. Daichi used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his nose as he turned to the panting Suga. Instantly noticing the injury Daichi grabbed Suga to help support him. “Hurry, we need to head over the fence,” Suga hissed leaning into Daichi’s hold.

Daichi squatted, “Climb onto my back, and I’ll get us over.”

Begrudgingly Suga climbed onto his back just as a low growl was heard nearby. Daichi started scaling the fence as Suga noticed the lioness returning. “Daichi, hurry, she’s coming.”

They flipped over to the other side as the lioness pounced on the fence. Daichi dropped them down to the ground as they watched the lioness throw all her weight against the fence. Kuroo growled at them, “You can run, but just know that the Red Army will always be there to stop you.”

Daichi walked Suga to the motorcycle and let him sit. He handed Suga a helmet before replacing his own. Daichi hopped onto his motorcycle with Suga behind him.  
Suga pulled the helmet on and hugged Daichi from behind, “Thanks.”

Daichi kicked the motorcycle into gear and they sped away from the facility.

***

Daichi slowed the motorcycle to a halt as they arrived at a small shack in the middle of nowhere. Being spies, they had spent many nights all over the world in similar buildings. Daichi climbed off the bike and swiftly picked up Suga and carried him inside. “How’s your leg?”

“Not too bad,” Suga whispered into Daichi’s chest. 

The door opened revealing a bed and a few tables. Daichi gently set Suga down on the bed before turning to a bathroom. “I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

Suga nodded and slowly stripped himself of his pants and waiting for Daichi to return. Daichi knelt before him and started cleaning up the wound. “So how is it looking, Dr. Daichi?”

A small smile crossed his face. “Thankfully it looks worse than it is.” Once Suga was all bandaged up Daichi placed a gentle kiss to the bandages. Suga inhaled sharply, not because of pain, but because of the soft touch. Daichi scooted between Suga’s legs and wrapped his arms around the other spy’s waist. “Thank god you’re okay. I don’t know what I would have—”

“Shhh,” Suga cooed lacing his fingers through Daichi’s hair as he pressed a soft kiss to Daichi’s brow. “I’m fine. They didn’t do anything to me.”

Daichi reached up and cupped Suga’s face, “I love you.”

“You know those are dangerous words in this profession.”

“I know. They could ruin a spy if he isn’t careful,” Daichi smiled rubbing his thumb over Suga’s cheek. “I promise to guard you and protect you with my life.”

“If that’s so—”

Suga couldn’t even finish his sentence as Daichi sealed their lips together. Suga’s fingers tightened in Daichi’s hair as one of Daichi’s hands dropped down to Suga’s waist. Daichi pulled away and watched as Suga’s eyes blinked open slowly. Suga pressed their foreheads together just wanting to be closer. “I’m a fool when it comes to danger.”

“I know, that’s why I indulge you.”

“I love you.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [hotmessinthemaking33](http://hotmessinthemaking33.tumblr.com/)


End file.
